The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to a read out system for printing out the accumulated transaction data for checking purposes.
An electronic cash register has been developed which can operate in a read out mode, wherein the registered transaction data is printed out for administration check purposes. In such an electronic cash register, the normal registration operation is conducted by inputting the unit cost data, the quantity data and the department data through the use of the numeral keys and the function keys including department keys. The thus introduced transaction data is stored in a memory system. When the stored transaction data is desired to be read out for administration check purposes, the electronic cash register is placed in the read out mode.
In the conventional electronic cash register, the read out format is fixed as shown in the following TABLE I. More specifically, the read out format is determined by the manufacturer, and the transaction data is printed out in accordance with the fixed read out format. Of course, the print out format in the normal registration operation mode is also fixed as shown in the following TABLE II.
TABLE I ______________________________________ READ OUT MODE STEP OPERATION ______________________________________ A-1 stamp the store name on a receipt slip A-2 print the date information A-3 print a symbol "X" which indicates the read out mode A-4 space one line A-5 print out data regarding "department 1, quantity" A-6 print out data regarding "department 1, price" A-7 (repeat the steps A-5 and A-6 by the A-8 number of the department assigned) A-9 print out data regarding "department N, quantity" A-10 print out data regarding "department N, price" A-11 print out grand total total data A-12 print out data regarding "returned commodity, quantity" A-13 print out data regarding "returned commodity, price" A-14 (variable depending on the models) A-15 (variable depending on the models) A-16 print out data regarding "clerk A, quantity" A-17 print out data regarding "clerk A, price" A-18 (repeat the steps A-16 and A-17 by the number of clerks applicable) A-19 print out data regarding "clerk M, quantity" A-20 print out data regarding "clerk M, price" A-21 print out the receipt serial number and the machine number ______________________________________
TABLE II ______________________________________ REGISTRATION MODE STEP OPERATION ______________________________________ B-1 print out quantity Q B-2 print out price B-3 print out data regarding "department 1, tax, total amount" B-4 print out data regarding "department 1, total amount" B-5 print out data regarding "department 2, tax, refund" B-6 print out data regarding "department 2, refund" B-7 print out data regarding "department 3, tax, correction" B-8 print out data regarding "department 3, correction" B-9 print out data regarding "department 2, tax, total amount" B-10 print out data regarding "department 3, tax, total amount" ______________________________________
However, the transaction data required for the administration purposes is quite different depending upon the type of store. Further, if the print out format in the read out mode is fixed, it takes a considerably long period of time to obtain desired data even when the desired data relates to a small number of items.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel read out system in an electronic cash register.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a program system for presetting a desired format in reading out the transaction data stored in an electronic cash register.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a mode selection switching means is provided for selectively placing an electronic cash register in the normal registration mode, the read out mode, and the preset mode wherein the read out format is preset. In the normal registration mode, the transaction data is registered into the electronic cash register through the use of a keyboard panel including numeral keys and function keys. When the electronic cash register is placed in the present mode, the keyboard panel is used to introduce command data for programming the read out format in the read out operation. The thus programmed read out format is stored in a program memory. Thereafter, when the electronic cash register is placed in the read out mode, the programmed format stored in the program memory is read out for printing out the transaction data stored in the electronic cash register in accordance with the programmed read out format.